La passion nous dévore Nos lèvres se rapprochent
by ophelie-manga
Summary: Et si la mort d'Ace n'a été qu'une œuvre de Théâtre ? Et si la jeune torche humaine vivais dans le silence depuis 3 ans ? En effet la guerre a MarineFord est terminé et Ace est en vie, Personne n'est au courant sauf le QG de la Marine. Je n'en dirais pas plus, venait lire !


**Titre :**

La passion nous dévore. Nos lèvres se rapprochent. Ce jeu est dangereux, je le sais.

**Personnages :**

Le reste de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche

**Couple :**

Aucun, peut-etre du Ace x Marco

**Rating :**

M si il a un couple

**Résumé : **

Et si la mort d'Ace n'a été qu'une œuvre de Théâtre ? Et si la jeune torche humaine vivais dans le silence depuis 3 ans ? En effet la guerre a MarineFord est terminé et Ace est en vie, Personne n'est au courant sauf le QG de la Marine. Je n'en dirais pas plus, venait lire !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 :

**_PDV narratrice ~_**

Cela fait maintenant exactement trois ans que Ace est mort ( c'est se qui est supposé être ) ainsi que Barbe Blanche. Le QG de la marine a eut largement le temps de se reconstruire et les pirates sont plus déterminé que jamais a trouver le légendaire One Piece...

_**PDV Marco ~**_

Moi et le reste de l'équipage venons d'accoster dans un port, Il est midi et le soleil est au zénith. Nous nous dispersâmes comme a nôtre habitude et nous nous avions donné rendez vous a 22h00 au plus tard sur le Moby Dick. Je déambule tranquillement dans les rue a la recherche d'un restaurant pour manger. J'essaye en même temps de faire le vide dans mon esprit car Ace et Père hante encore ma tête. Je ne vous lai pas dit, mais j'éprouvais des sentiment pour Ace, alors comprenez que quand ce dernier est mort, mon cœur a explosé. Certes mon cœur a explosé, mais pourtant il n'a fait aucun bruit, personne ne sait se que je ressentais pour lui. Plus les jours passaient, et plus j'ai réussi a contrôler mes larmes en les cachant derrière mon sourire et mon air endormie. Je ne veux en aucun cas montrer mes faiblesse devant les autres, non je ne peux pas, car si je le faisais, ils en seraient aussi affecté et je ne veux en aucun cas que mes nakamas démoralisent une foie de plus, nous devons continuer d'avancer la tête haute, laissant le passé derrière nous. Si il est mort avec le sourire, nous devons nous battre sans pleurer. Je fus bien vite sortie de ma rêverie car je venais de bousculer un étrange. Un étranger assez étrange je dois dire, il porté un pantalon couleur crème et un long manteau de la même couleur avec une capuche qui cachait son visage :

« - Escusez moi... Je ne regardez pas ou je mettais les pied « , avais-je répondu

…

_**PDV Ace ~**_

Cela fait maintenant 3 ans que je suis supposé être mort, trois ans que je n'ai pas revu mes nakamas. J'ai envie de les revoir, mais c'est impossible.. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car je ne sais pas ou ils se trouvent en se moment et comment réagiront-ils en me revoyant. Et puis... Je leurs assez causé d'ennuye comme sa... Enfin passons, je ne sais pas si ma vie vous intéresse. Cela fait trois jours que je me trouve sur une île, j'agis dans l'ombre en temps que pirate. Quiconque apprend ma véritable identité, je le calcine tout de suite. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un apprenne que je suis en vie. Seuls quelques hauts gradés de la marine sont au courant car c'est grâce a mon grand père, Monkey D Garp, que je suis encore en vie. Bref, comme je vous l'ai dit cela fait maintenant trois jours que je me trouve ici. Je suis vêtu d'un long manteau fermé couleur crème, dont une capuche cache mon visage, ainsi personne ne peux me voir. Je porte un simple pantalon de la même couleur. J'ai abandonné mes anciens habilles, et mon chapeau a disparue. J'aurais aimé vous en dire plus, mais a l'instant ou je vous parle je viens d'être bousculer. Heureusement ma capuche n'est pas tombé ! Je regarde cet inconnu a travers ma capuche en question et une expression de surpris pouvait se lire sur mon visage, évidemment, lui ne pouvait guère la voire :

« - Escusez moi... Je ne regardez pas ou je mettais les pieds « , avait-il répondu

- « …. « , je ne pouvais rien lui répondre

Cette homme en question étais Marco, l'un de mes nakames, enfin.. ancien nakama. Le voir et l'entendre auraient étés suffisant pour me faire pleurer mais je me retiens. Vous allez sans doute me dire que je suis un idiot, mais le réflexe que j'eus fut de me tourner et de me mettre a courir aussi vite que je pouvais. Je ne devais en aucun cas le voir une seconde de plus.

_**PDV Marco ~**_

Aucune réponse de cette personne. Je le regarde en essayant de voir son visage a travers cette capuche, mais en vain. Je fus surpris de le voir se mettre a courir. Lui auras-je fait peur ? Je me met évidement a sa poursuite, étant curieux :

« - Oy ! Arrête toi, j'aimerais me faire pardonner de t'avoir bousculer «

Merde.. Il est plus rapide que je ne le pensais, je ne vais jamais le rattraper a cette allure. Je peux utiliser mes pouvoir du fruit du démon pour voler et le rattraper, mais je risque de lui faire plus peur,... si il a vraiment peur.

_**PDV Ace ~**_

Je rêve ou il me suit là ?! Mais je suis plus rapide que lui a première vu. Je du m'arrêter subitement car une centaine d'officier de la marine se dressèrent devant moi. Ils passèrent a côté de moi comme si de rien n'étais... Ha oui, j'allais oublié que j'étais censé être mort ! Je ne me suis pas encore habitué a cette vie. Mais si ils ne sache pas qui je suis, cela veux dire qu'ils en ont après Marco. Bingo !

_**PDV Marco ~**_

Je m'arrête aussi, étant a quelques mètres de l'inconnu. Je me laisse encercler avec un aire lassant sur mon visage. La moitié de mon corp fut recouvert de flammes bleu et je commença a me battre. J'évitais diverses attaques avant de mettre K.O. tout les officiers facilement et de reprendre une apparence normale. Je m'avança vers cette inconnu et posa une main sur l'une de ces épaule épaule, l'empêchant de partir...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****Je suis assez fière de mon 1er chapitre. Mes chapitres sont cour et je m'excuse Û_Û

J'aimerais des review, sa m'aiderait peut-être a m'améliorer (?) 8D


End file.
